Truly, Madly, Deeply
by livylaval
Summary: Dia cantik, indah./Hinata adalah keindahan sempurna yang diciptakan Tuhan sebagai sepupuku./Orang yang dengan leluasa bisa kupandang, bisa kuajak bicara, bisa tinggal serumah denganku.Yang sayangnya, tidak untuk ku miliki./NejiHina/ rating : M/ PWP/ tentu saja tidak boleh dibaca anak kecil ...


**Truly Madly Deeply  
****Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini  
warning : OOC,(Miss)Typoo, Kata-kata kasar, PWP  
****.**

Aku kembali mengecapnya, mengisap tiap sari dari tubuh mungilnya.

Dia bergerak gelisah, tertekan pada ranjangku yang basah. Menggeliat seolah menari untuk menarik seluruh atensi yang kupunya.

Peluh di sekujur tubuh, rona merah yang berkumpul di pipi, dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, serta napas terengah-engah menggapai udara yang seolah sulit diraih.

Matanya yang putih bak bulan ku kunci dengan tatapanku.

Dalam netra indah milik gadis itu, tercermin seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat berantakan yang kusut masai, menguasai sang surai indigo sepenuhnya, menjadikan dia milik si pemuda untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu.

Sang pemuda meneguk sebagian surga dunia yang terjatuh melalui gadis dibawahnya dan sebuah tangan kekar menahan pergerakan sepasang lengan mungil yang tak bisa berontak.

Bergerak bak sekumpulan angin yang mengacaukan suatu kaum, menghujam dalam-dalam gadis cantik yang rasa manisnya tak pernah puas direguk si pemuda.

Pemuda yang dimaksud itu aku, Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

"Itu sepupumu kan, Neji? Dia masih menyukai Naruto kah?" Lee, teman sekelas yang berjalan di sampingku menunjuk pada sudut lorong lantai dua, tempat kelas dua berada. "kau sebaiknya menyuruhnya hati-hati, Neji."

"Dia tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dariku mengenai pemuda playboy itu."

"Bukan Naruto yang ku maksud," ucap Lee singkat.

Aku menoleh, mengerutkan kedua alis.

"Yang ku maksud itu dirimu, aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata jika dia tertangkap basah masih berbicara dengan Naruto." Lee mengerling padaku, entah untuk apa. "lihat saja kau sekarang, tanganmu terkepal kuat, bersikaplah sedikit tenang, Neji. Aku tahu semangat masa mudamu yang sebagian besar memengaruhi."

Aku tak menanggapi, bahkan tanganku yang mengepal tak ku sadari jika Lee tak berbicara, pengendalian diriku mungkin perlu kulatih agar tidak lepas kontrol seperti sekarang.

Lagipula, kenapa gadis itu masih tertawa seolah sangat bahagia hanya karena berbicara dengan pemuda bodoh macam Naruto.

Sepupuku itu, yang pemalu dan dulu selalu mencengkram bajuku ketika berkenalan dengan orang baru mungkin sekarang mulai berubah.

"Kau jadi pulang bersamaku dan Tenten?" tanya Lee.

Aku menggeleng, dan bergerak otomatis ke arah dua pasang manusia tak tahu diri yang karena sangat bodoh tak menyadari keberadaanku sedari tadi.

"Yoo, Neji-senpai." Naruto, orang dungu yang melihatku terlebih dahulu melambaikan tangannya.

Aku melirik padanya sepintas, tak merasa penting untuk membalas sapaan penuh kepalsuan dari pemuda tolol seperti dia.

"Kita pulang," kataku pada Hinata, yang mungkin terdengar seperti perintah mutlak yang memang harus dia turuti.

Hinata memandangku takut-takut, dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Hinata berubah memperlakukan aku bak orang asing saja. Mungkin banyak kesalahan yang kuperbuat padanya.

Tapi apa? Yang salah di sini adalah Hinata, gara-gara gadis itu aku sering lepas kendali.

"Neji-senpai, Hinata belum selesai bertanya kepadaku tentang klub basket yang ingin dia ikuti," sela Naruto ketika aku sudah menggapai tangan mungil milik Hinata.

"Dia akan ikut klub Chado denganku, Naruto," ujarku memeringati, heh, aku tahu kalau cengiran yang dia pasang hanya ditampilkan jika berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya dia begitu tertarik dengan basket. Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja dia memilih sesuai minatnya? Kau sepupunya kan, Senpai?"

Aku menutup lurus pada pemuda berotak kosong yang terlalu banyak bicara itu, bicaranya seolah benar-benar mengerti tentang Hinata saja, dan hubungan persaudaraan antara aku dan Hinata yang dia angkat sudah pasti untuk mengingatkan bahwa hubunganku dengan gadis pemalu ini memang hanya sebatas itu.

"A-aku mungkin akan masuk ke klub Chado Naruto-kun, di sana mungkin menyenangkan seperti di klub basket. Tadi aku hanya sedang mempertimbangkan berbagai klub saja."

Hinata angkat bicara sebelum aku membungkam kata-kata Naruto dengan ucapan yang lebih kasar.

"Aku pulang dulu, Naruto-kun. Sampai ketemu lagi besok."

* * *

Hinata melirik ke arahku, tepatnya ke tangan besarku yang menggenggam lengannya terlalu kuat.

"S-sakit Neji-nii," ucap pelan gadis itu.

Aku bergeming, tak memikirkan rasa kurang nyaman pada lengan gadis mungil yang sedang ku paksa untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan milikku.

"Ini semua salahmu," ujarku singkat.

Hinata menunduk, dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Mungkin sudah menyadari kalau sikapku selama ini tentu saja berawal dari tindakan bodoh yang sering dia lakukan.

Kami sampai di depan rumah. Rumah bercat putih yang sepi, yang tinggi pagarnya melebihi orang-orang kebanyakan, seolah menjaga diri dari orang luar yang ingin tahu.

"Paman kapan akan kembali, Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata. Pertanyaan yang terdengar di indera auditoriku ketika baru saja aku membuka kunci pintu depan.

Aku masih terdiam, tahu bahwa pertanyaan retoris Hinata untuk memancingku membuka mulut, cih, bukannya ayah sudah berkata kalau dia akan kembali dari perjalanan dinas kantornya seminggu lagi? Dan itu dikatakan beliau pada kami berdua.  
Tentu Hinata tak seperti pemuda bodoh bersurai kuning yang pikun dengan perkataan seseorang.

"Neji-nii," panggil Hinata. Setengah berbisik, mungkin dia tak sanggup berkata lagi.

Kami sudah berada di dalam rumah, satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa menguasai Hinata sepenuhnya. Mencuri keindahan miliknya meski dengan sedikit paksaan.

Hinata menatapku takut-takut, dia tentu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi jika dirinya tertangkap basah bergaul dengan orang yang berada dalam urutan teratas di _blacklist_-ku.

Pintu rumah ku kunci kembali, tak ada jalan untuk gadis ini melarikan diri, suasana temaram rumah yang tirainya masih menutupi jendela menjadikan latar indah dimata putih milikku.

Dan Hinata yang mengerut seperti kucing yang terbuang seolah pertanda bahwa dia menyadari sesuatu. Apalagi kalau bukan disantap seorang pemuda kelaparan bernama Hyuuga Neji.

Tangan Hinata masih kugenggam, tapi tidak ada upaya dari gadis itu untuk berusaha melepaskannya.  
Dia hanya terlihat ketakutan, dan sedikit air mata yang lagi-lagi lolos dari kelopak matanya yang memabukan.

Kudorong gadis mungil ini ketembok ruang tamu, menghimpitnya dengan badanku yang jauh lebih besar.

Dalam kungkunganku yang terlalu sempit, Hinata terdesak, melesak di kerasnya tembok.  
Jarak yang tipis tak membatasi mataku mengagumi keindahan sempurna yang ditawarkan sepupuku ini.

Kepala dengan surai indigo itu tak mau mendongak, memilih kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri dengan cara menunduk, bahkan aku berani bertaruh kalau maniknya tak bisa memandang satu titik secara fokus.

Aku tak pernah mau terlalu banyak bicara, karena kurasa aku tak membutuhkannya. Jadi, kuraih bibir lembut nan manis itu, mengecupnya pelan, lalu mulai mengeksplorasi semua yang ada didalamnya.

Ciumanku selalu membuatnya kewalahan, dagunya terangkat, mungkin mencoba mengimbangi. Dan kakinya berjinjit, salahkan saja dia yang tingginya hanya sampai pundakku.

Dagu, rahang, pelipis, pipi dan telinganya berkali-kali bertemu dengan bibirku, dan bibir kecil Hinata yang memerah karena seringnya menjadi objek yang kugigit.

Dia tiba-tiba menjengit ketika tersadar bahwa aku mulai membuatnya tak memiliki pertahanan.

Seragam sekolah tebal yang satu ukuran lebih besar, yang selalu kuminta untuk dia pakai, tergeletak di sisi kanan kakiku.

Dan benang-benang yang terjalin membentuk satu kain segitiga dan penopang milik Hinata yang besar, bernasib sama dengan si seragam sekolah.

Hinata bergerak tak nyaman, tangannya yang mini mencoba menutupi tubuhnya, keringat menambah kilauan yang terpancar dari pahatan Tuhan yang diukir dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Ini musim dingin, tapi di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga ini sepertinya itu semua tak berarti.

Aku kepanasan dengan alasan tersendiri, dan jari-jemari gadisku yang gemetar kutuntun untuk melucuti pakaianku, menggoda dirinya agar wajah cantik yang selalu datang di mimpi semakin bersemu merah.

"Neji-nii." Hinata kembali memanggilku, jelas sekali kegugupan yang dia rasakan. Selalu seperti ini seakan kami tak pernah berulang kali melakukannya.

Aku menjawab panggilan itu dengan gumaman yang samar, perhatianku ada pada lekuk indah yang terhidang di depan mata.

Tanganku yang besar merengkuh punggung tak luas Hinata, mendekap sang bidadari dalam pelukan.

Kami sama-sama berselimutkan peluh, tak ada kain yang menghalangi.

Dan tubuh lembut Hinata menempel pada indera perasa yang kumiliki. Menempel erat. Ketat.

Wangi lavender yang menguar dari helaian-helain rambut berwarna indigo memanjakan hidungku, menyemangati diriku sendiri untuk menjelajah lebih jauh, jauh, dan jauh. Meski berkali-kali sudah pernah kulakukan, tapi tak akan pernah bisa membuatku puas.

Tanganku bergerilya, menyentuh Hinata pelan, mengambang, seperti tak benar-benar berniat menjamah sang hawa terindah ini.

Aku merosot turun, dengan meninggalkan jejak bibirku di tiap inci tubuhnya. Berawal dari hisapan pada telinga, berlanjut pada lehernya, dada, pusar dan berakhir pada pusat Hinata yang tak mungkin bisa terabaikan.

Ku jauhkan kaki kanan Hinata dengan kakinya yang lain, memaksa mataku melihat lebih jelas keindahan yang hanya dia ijinkan dilihat olehku.

Aku melahapnya bak orang kelaparan yang diberi makanan, kehausan seperti orang yang tersesat di gurun dan kemudian menemukan mata air.

Mereguk tiap tetes yang mengalir pada milik Hinata yang basah.

Lidahku menari-nari di dalamnya, dan pundakku menjadi tumpuan kaki kanan Hinata.

Hinata menggumam, mendesah dan memekik dengan berkali-kali mengucapkan namaku.

Betapa merdunya suara lirih Hinata.

Bermenit-menit kuhabiskan pada pusat kenikmatan ini, dan juniorku di bawah sana terasa sakit meski sudah tak terkekang.

Aku kembali berdiri, mengangkat tubuh ringan Hinata, memosisikan sedemikian rupa hingga kami bisa menyatu sepenuhnya.

Kedua kaki Hinata melingkari pinggulku, tangannya memeluk leherku, dan wajah penuh peluh itu bersandar di pundak milikku.

Aku bergerak, menghujamnya dalam, dan Hinata terlonjak, berteriak ketika dengan tiba-tiba aku masuk.

Napasnya putus-putus, sesekali dia memandang tepat di netra putihku yang sama seperti miliknya, memamerkan ekspresi langka yang hanya ditujukan pada seorang Neji Hyuuga, raut wajah yang terpotret di mata manakala aku meraih ujung rahimnya.

"N-Neji-Nii ... Ne ... ji ... Neji-nii," ucapan Hinata yang terputus seolah pertanda bahwa aku memang harus menghujamnya lagi.

Lagi, lagi, lagi.  
Memasukinya sampai batas yang tak bisa kuraih.

Hinata terguncang kembali, tubuhnya melengkung, dia melenguh, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, erat tapi tak bertenaga. Ketat tapi tak kuat.

Terus, terus, terus.  
Semakin jauh aku mencoba untuk meraih puncak kenikmatanku dan Hinata.  
Seolah sedang mendaki, tertatih, dan terengah tanpa bantuan alat pernapasan.

Satu kali hentakan lagi.  
Dan Hinata menjerit panjang, memanggil namaku ditengah jeritannya, dan kami meraih puncak tertinggi bersamaan.

.

.

.

Hal bodoh yang perlu di kutuk sampai mati adalah pindahnya sepupu perempuanmu karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam insiden kebakaran ke rumah yang kau tinggali.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, bagian terburuknya adalah kau menemukan bahwa sepupumu itu jenis gadis cilik yang langsung membuatmu jatuh cinta sejak pertama bertemu.

Dan, dari semua yang terburuk, kau memiliki rasa menggelenyar aneh yang selalu ribut menyerang perutmu ketika melihat sang sepupu.

Kau memerah ketika dia berterimakasih karena mengajarinya belajar, merasa bangga ketika bocah yang suka menjahilinya berhasil kau pukul hingga menangis, dan hampir keluar darah dari hidung manakala mendapati sang sepupu menghampirimu di lapangan basket sekolah dengan seragam basah yang menerawang.

Yah, Hal bodoh terkutuk yang menimpa diriku.

Aku bukan si mesum yang selalu membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Hinata, setidaknya aku mencoba mengendalikan hormon kelaki-lakianku jika bersama dengannya.

Itu bertahan hingga kami kelas satu SMA.

Harusnya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, aku sudah berhasil menjaga jarak dengannya sedapat mungkin, hanya berbicara dengan dia jika ada hal yang benar-benar penting.

Walau kadang masih terlalu marah karena melihatnya tertawa dengan laki-laki lain, masih meradang ketika dia mendapat telepon dari kawan laki-lakiku.

Dia cantik, indah.  
Hinata adalah keindahan sempurna yang diciptakan sebagai sepupuku.  
Orang yang dengan leluasa bisa kupandang, bisa kuajak bicara, bisa tinggal serumah denganku.  
Yang sayangnya, tidak untuk ku miliki.

Tentu saja keindahan yang terpancar dari dirinya tak luput dari pandangan tajam para adam yang kelaparan.

Selalu dan selalu aku ingin mengatakan pada pemuda-pemuda itu bahwa Hinata adalah sepupuku yang tak boleh disentuh siapapun kecuali aku.

Semua kutukan itu menjadi lebih buruk ketika kami terpaksa pulang bersama, entah karena apa Hinata memaksa untuk pulang bersama.

Kejadian buruk yang direncanakan takdir bermula sewaktu hujan turun deras dan kami sama-sama lupa membawa payung.

Aku kebasahan, Hinata menggigil, dan jarak rumah yang masih jauh lumayan mengganggu.  
Jadi kulepas jaket yang selalu kubawa, menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Meski rasanya itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Gadis itu tersenyum, manis sekali. Bahkan manisan yang kadang dia bikin kalah jauh dengan ekspresi Hinata sekarang.

Waktu berlalu hingga kami sampai ke rumah. Ayah belum pulang karena jam kantornya berakhir pukul setengah tujuh malam.

Sampai sini berjalan dengan baik, seakan tidak ada apa-apa.  
Kamar mandi yang kami miliki hanya ada satu, aku mempersilakan Hinata mandi terlebih dahulu meski dia menolak.

Jadi, bersikap biasa saja meski sedikit canggung, aku membilas tubuhku, dan keluar tak lama setelahnya.

Menit berlalu, aku yang sedari tadi dikamar turun dari lantai dua karena dorongan kandung kemihku, hawa dingin memang terkadang membuat produksi urine-ku berlebihan.

Kuhampiri kamar mandi, tanpa ada bayangan sedikitpun tentang apapun, karena pintu tak tertutup sepenuhnya dan tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang masih di dalam.

Aku membuka pintu ...

.. dan terbelalak dengan pemandangan yang tersaji.

Hinata di depanku.  
Berjarak satu meter dari tempatku berdiri.  
Dengan handuk kecil yang tak menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang polos.

Wajahnya memerah, kedua tangannya sibuk menutupi tubuhnya, keadaan super canggung ini membuatnya salah tingkah.

Dia tak berbicara, kehilangan kemampuan menjerit saking gugupnya,

Aku masih terpatri, terpaku di lantai dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah.  
Wajahku mendidih, uap panas seolah keluar dari pori-pori kepala.  
Dan sesuatu dibawah sana memberontak karena sempitnya ruang yang tersedia.

Seharusnya aku meminta maaf, seharusnya aku berbalik pergi dan menjauh dari Hinata, dan berlaku seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Tapi bahkan kakiku sendiri mengkhianati, otakku memerintah untuk segera pergi namun justru melangkah maju.

Hinata memandangku, dia tidak mundur sekalipun, tidak memberontak atau ketakutan.

Aku menerjang gadis itu, mengecup seluruh inci darinya yang bisa kukecup.

Dan dari hari terkutuk itulah aku selalu menjadikannya milikku berkali-kali, meminta dia menjadi satu denganku dimanapun aku mau, dimanapun kami berada.

Lalu, satu yang terakhir, yang paling kuinginkan adalah meminta cintanya juga untukku.

.

.

.

Aku memandang sang putri yang masih tidur dalam pelukan, napasnya yang halus mengenai wajahku, bahunya yang putih kini penuh dengan bercak merah hasil hisapan sepupunya sendiri.

Dia menggeliat tak lama kemudian, menampilkan iris putih dari kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup.

"Sudah malam, hampir enam jam kau tertidur."

Dia mengangguk, kedua tangannya mengucek matanya yang lengket.

"Neji-nii lapar? Mau kubuatkan apa?" tanyanya.

"Memakanmu lagi saja," jawabku sekenanya, yang tanpa diduga kembali membuat wajahnya merona.

"J-jangan bercanda." Dia justru tergagap sekarang. Manisnya.

Aku terkekeh sebentar, tapi terkejut kemudian ketika dia dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirku pelan.

"Aku menyukai Neji-nii, suka sekali sampai sakit rasanya."

Kini aku yang tertegun, Hinata menyukaiku?

"Tapi kalau Neji-nii tidak seperti itu, hanya memiliki hubungan seperti inipun tidak apa-apa." Suara Hinata makin lirih diakhir kalimat.

Aku ingin tertawa, sungguh. Tertawa kencang sampai telinga pengang.

Karena hari itu tiba, hari dimana cintanya benar-benar sudah jadi milikku.

"Bodoh, aku juga menyukaimu."

"E-eh?"

Hinata menunduk, masih tersipu.

"Jadi kuputuskan aku memang lebih suka memakanmu saja."

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap horor kepadaku.

"Ne? Mau dimulai darimana dulu?"

Dia menggeleng, tapi aku tak peduli.  
Jadi, mungkin. Malam ini. Akan ada jeritan dan desahan yang menggema diseluruh ruang kamarku. Lagi.

* * *

THE END

* * *

hahaha  
Ini PWP,  
Gegara permintaan mbak Wuri aka Hyuuga Hinata Hime yang minta bikin NejiHina, jadi saya bikinkan lah ini.  
Semoga tidak terlalu vulgar.

Maaf atas kata-kata kasar yang ada dicerita ini.  
akhir kata.  
Salam Dingin.  
Livylaval.


End file.
